1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to creation of related data for media content. Specifically, this application relates to the creation by human users of annotations to media content, and to their efficient visualization and distribution.
2. Description of Background
Media files, such as audio and video streams, are popular for the dissemination of information, for the purposes of entertainment, education and collaboration, among others. Generally, they are consumed by a user when they are played sequentially from beginning to end. There is no generally available mechanism for marking a particular section of the media file as being of interest, or of saving a description of this region of interest as new meta-information and sharing this with friends or colleagues.
In contrast, materials presented to users through traditional print media are usually accompanied by an index, chapter and section headings, and page numbers, or other meta-information that is implemented in order to help users navigate through these materials. In most instances, when a user consumes materials transmitted through traditional media, it is simple for the user to add information to the materials. The user may keep a journal with his or her comments. The contents of this journal may be easily shared with colleagues. In addition, in the case of a printed document, the user may create notes for their own convenient use by writing them in the margins.